


马克的部屋

by electronicsunray



Category: NCT
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electronicsunray/pseuds/electronicsunray
Summary: *乐俊娜性转
Relationships: 梦all梦
Kudos: 5





	马克的部屋

1

朴志晟泊车到路边，电话亭像路标一样在远处召唤着他。

他已经扔掉手机，现在他要进到电话亭，按下三个键，等个几秒，再告诉警察：他杀了人。

不过在那之前，他打算先给他爸爸打个电话。

“爸爸。”电话接通，他听到那边的呼吸声。

朴志晟想他很少近距离地听他爸爸的呼吸声。像所有抽烟喝酒的中年男人，沉浊，透过呼吸可以看到他肝脏和肺部的形状。

“爸爸，你在吗？”朴志晟又问。

爸爸说，他现在很忙。

”那也没办法，爸爸。我时间也不多。”朴志晟有些无奈地笑笑，“我的时间肯定比你的紧张多了。”

爸爸在沉默。

他说到一个名字，很快那边的呼吸声变得急促，他又说了那个名字好几遍。

“她死了。”最后，朴志晟轻轻扔下一个故事结局。

“我杀了她。”

“爸爸，你会难过吗？”

呼吸声凝滞。朴志晟从耳边拿开听筒，缓慢地挂到电话托上。那种感觉，好像爸爸也死在了电话线里。当他离开这间电话亭的时候，一切都要结束了。

他驻在电话亭，静静等了许久。

隐约听到远方的警笛声，朴志晟转过头看了一眼泊在路边那辆车。透过窗户，柔顺的头发被风吹起。钟辰乐躺在副驾驶上。

走近一点，会发现她的校服衬衫被血染红，衬衫贴在皮肤上。可以看到下面可爱的，小小的粉色内衣。

她死前，告诉朴志晟要怎么处理尸体，她有经验。朴志晟是第一次杀人。首先，要扔掉手机。其次...

这时她看着朴志晟的眼睛，笑了笑，“其次，志晟，你发抖好厉害。等会儿一个人没问题吗？”

朴志晟点点头，又摇头。

“今天是适合野餐的好天气。”钟辰乐往后靠，头极力往上仰。肺部被刺穿，呼吸变得像脱水的鱼那样吃力。

“志晟特意给我挑了这种日子吗？”

“还是说如果你想反悔，也可以真的可以和我一起去野餐。”

朴志晟想回答，可只是瞬间，他好像就忘了钟辰乐上一秒的问题。他张了张嘴：

“我是志晟。”他忽然说。

钟辰乐很轻地笑起来，她每笑一下，被刀刺穿的地方就涌出更多血。“志晟。志晟。”她叫他的名字。

“我是志晟。”朴志晟喃喃重复。

“志晟，是不是喜欢我？”

“是不是？一点点也算。”

朴志晟低头，不再看她。“我是志晟...”

钟辰乐侧过头，定定看他几秒。

“我知道了。志晟。”她将手伸过来，那只手像平日那么白，紫色的血管像树叶经脉。手悬在朴志晟眼前。  
那只手等待着，微微发抖。

“志晟，”钟辰乐轻轻呼唤他。一遍又一遍。直到朴志晟愿意抬起头。

她说，“你也要永远记住我吗？”

2

钟辰乐记得她从老家出发，坐了一整天列车才到首尔。车站内，人群蚂蚁般密集。

李马克当时站在等候厅门口等她。他穿得跟普通青年无异，视线在人群中乱转，很快和钟辰乐的对上。马克冲她腼腆地笑，却不朝她走来。

“我在老家念中学，家离学校很远，搭电车到学校，半小时的路程。那段时间里，整辆车上就只有我一个人。”

马克问她，朋友呢？

“朋友当然都在学校啦。也没人会专程来陪我坐那一趟车啊。又不顺路。”钟辰乐走在路上蹦蹦跳跳，回过身面对马克，倒退着走。

危险危险。马克提醒她。

“这有什么，”钟辰乐撇嘴，“再说马克你现在不是正看着我吗？”  
马克...什么呀。马克哥才对吧。

“哥看着不是那种严肃的人啊？”钟辰乐凑到他面前，“不叫哥也可以吧？马克，马克。我发音对吗？”

李马克手摸到她后脖子，往自己胸口按。

钟辰乐脸贴在他胸膛上，听到他平稳的心跳。青年的声音从头顶传来，痒得钟辰乐不得不缩成一团。

“都说了很危险嘛，后面就是马路。”李马克摸摸她的背。“不要再倒着走了。”

钟辰乐回头看一眼，再往后退一步，她就要退到红灯亮起的斑马线上。车像潮水涌过，她想象了一下自己被吞没的样子。

“呜。大城市好可怕。”她撒娇，缩在马克胸口，迟迟不肯抬起头。

几个月后的游艇派对上，有生面孔女孩输了游戏，惩罚是入水。她不会水，众人起哄下，加上体内的酒精鼓舞，犹豫一阵，还是扑通一声坠入水中。渐渐水面只剩女孩的指尖，大家却仍嬉笑着。  
马克站在游艇边沿，脱掉上衣，跳进水里救了女孩上船。起哄声更大。说马克，这是你新的女孩吗。大家都知道，马克从来不缺新的女孩。

钟辰乐在那时回想起她和马克第一次见，他看着自己一步步往后退，还剩一步就要被卷进车流前，将她揽入怀中。他的心跳沉稳，年轻，钟辰乐自己的心跳却像狂暴小兔。她小心不要叫马克也发现这一点，可是马克怎么会不知道呢。

派对结束前钟辰乐找到那个女孩，她浑身湿漉漉的，还在发抖。酒精使她的皮肤看上去像在燃烧那样红，她却在发抖。

你有没有爱上他。钟辰乐低着眼睛，轻声问。

什么？女孩的嗓音也在颤抖。

大家都在欺负你。马克本来可以不下水，但他还是下水了，因为你。钟辰乐说。

女孩的眼睛发亮，嵌在她发红的皮肤间。真漂亮啊。钟辰乐想。燃烧火焰中的宝石。

我叫黄仁俊。女孩喘口气，伸出一只手要跟钟辰乐握，你叫什么？  
钟辰乐低头看她的手，用自己双手盖了上去。

我是辰乐。她歪头朝黄仁俊笑。欢迎你。她说。欢迎你，新的女孩。她在黄仁俊手心缓缓画了几笔，那是一个数字。

黄仁俊疑惑地看向她。

我们这里不需要名字。钟辰乐凑近她，仁俊，这是我第一次这样叫你，也是最后一次。以后你不是仁俊，也不要记得我叫辰乐。知道了吗？

那我要怎么叫你？你怎么叫我？

钟辰乐和她十指紧握，笑眼盈盈。

“我们是马克的女孩。”

3

别墅的名字叫，马克的女孩部屋。

钟辰乐在大屋醒来，梦里最后一幕，是回过身潮水似的车流，黄仁俊留在水面上的指尖。那指尖好苍白，又像在燃烧。

马克不经常来她们住的地方。钟辰乐发现自己每每试图思念马克时，浮现的场景总是那天的车站，马克穿过人流和她对望，他找了好一阵才找到她，视线羽毛般落在她身上。

钟辰乐在脑中重演了很多遍，无论哪次，走向对方的都是她。

“以前下了电车，站台也是空荡荡的，一个人都没有。”

钟辰乐躺在黄仁俊床上，自言自语般，“我还要走好长一段路才能走到学校。在学校见到朋友都好像久别重逢。有天我感冒了，在列车上昏昏欲睡，结果一路睡过站，睁开眼太阳都快落山了。”

“居然没一个人叫醒我。”钟辰乐甩甩头，“是不是很难相信？”

黄仁俊抱着枕头，好一会儿不说话。

她缩到钟辰乐身边挨着，“为什么来首尔？”

“一开始是因为楷灿哥嘛。”钟辰乐耸肩，“楷灿哥在首尔，问我高中要不要来首尔念。我说首尔怎么样，是不是像怪物一样能把人活活吞了。楷灿哥当时在电话里笑了好久，我等他笑了有两分钟。”

“他笑完，说首尔不会吞掉像我这种可爱女孩。只会捧到手心，用嘴唇轻轻地碰。”

黄仁俊冷笑一声。“不愧是他。”

“你会来派对也是因为楷灿哥吗？”钟辰乐问。

“是啊，”黄仁俊心中像积存许多不满，“他跟我室友认识，考完试就问我要不要一起去游艇玩，带点自己买得起的酒就能进。”

“我想我自从上了大学，连酒吧都没去过。既然如此那就去吧，我买了最便宜的酒，想他们也不一定放我上游艇。”

“楷灿哥骗你咧。”钟辰乐吃吃笑。

“是啊，他个杂种。”黄仁俊翻白眼，“我和我室友跟在他后面，保镖？反正体格很夸张的男人，看了我们一眼就放我们过了，也没看我手里的酒。”

黄仁俊那时敲敲李楷灿的背骨，李楷灿夸张地松动肩膀，转过身，“又怎么啊美女？”

“你不是说这个是通行证吗？”黄仁俊把啤酒提到李楷灿眼前。

“你还真信啊？”李楷灿笑得后仰。站直身子，又变得面无表情。他一把夺过黄仁俊手里的酒，盯着她的眼睛，手松开，酒无声坠入海水中。

李楷灿凑到黄仁俊耳边呼吸，“美女，你是不是不知道自己长什么样啊？”

我以为李楷灿是想泡我。黄仁俊眼神放空，回想那天。

“游艇里有好多酒，活了十九年见都没见过。都不是我能买得起的。我不太会玩游戏，输了好多次，装酒的杯也就我大拇指那么长，我以为我不会醉，而且就算我醉了，我也...”

黄仁俊被人推搡着灌酒时，视野朦胧中，看到李楷灿靠门站在人群外，端一杯酒，眼神像朝着她在的方向。他背后就是黑色的海面，黄仁俊越发觉得晕眩。

“就算我醉了...我也有...”

她听到李楷灿嗤笑一声。黄仁俊背后的冷汗像蛇爬过，瞬间清醒。

李楷灿举起酒杯到空中，隔很远敬她一下，仰头一饮而尽。

“那天我就再没见过他。”黄仁俊喃喃道，“后来马克跳下水来救我，夜里的海水好冷，四肢好像脱离躯干，游到我不知道的地方去了。他抱住我的时候我想会是谁呢，是不是李楷灿。他的身体好热。心跳就在我耳边。那之前水里太静了，我知道一直有人在岸上喊我的名字，但那个时候我都记不起来我是谁…我就只能抱住他。”

“马克救我起来后，好像一直在安慰我，拍我的背，用额头抵我的额头，他看着我的眼睛说你还好吗，你还好吗，你现在浑身发烫。我说不出话。他说，你的眼睛真漂亮啊，你是谁带来的？”

楷灿。黄仁俊答。楷灿，李楷灿。

“这样。”马克点点头，“我去帮你找个房间，你最好休息一下。在这里等我。”

“后来你找到我，问我是不是爱上了他。我不知道你在问谁。”黄仁俊头靠到钟辰乐大腿上，蹭了几下。她小小的手想推开她，但黄仁俊真的有够沉的。“让我靠下，辰乐，让我靠下。”她耍赖一样央求。

“不要叫我的名字。”钟辰乐手摸到黄仁俊嘴唇。

“我也不可以叫吗？只有马克可以叫？”黄仁俊笑了几声。“你想知道答案吗？我有没有爱上马克。”

“没那么想知道了。”钟辰乐说，“因为你已经是马克的女孩了嘛。”

钟辰乐身体往下滑，和黄仁俊面对面。她的鼻尖蹭到她的。黄仁俊看到她笑起来时的猫咪纹，她想首尔怎么会吃掉这种女孩，首尔要亲吻她，用嘴唇轻轻碰她脸上独一无二，最最可爱的纹路。

“你现在只要记得爱帝努哥就好了。”钟辰乐轻声说。

黄仁俊愣了几秒，很甜地笑，“对，我要爱他。”因为马克要我爱他。“我这周见了李帝努三次呢。他偷偷给了我额外的钱，叫我不要跟任何人说。”

“那你还告诉我。”  
“是辰乐就没关系。”

“你喜欢楷灿哥对不对？”钟辰乐轻轻问。

黄仁俊收起笑容，陷入回忆般，一遍遍倒带李楷灿带她上游艇那天，他站在人群外，背后是海，举到空中的酒杯里映出她。最后他仰头一饮而尽，黄仁俊觉得自己也落入他胃中。

后来她真的坠入海，她想到那个啤酒罐，想到李楷灿咽酒时的喉结，她已经被酒精烧得像火球，掉进海里的瞬间，意识也像火那样猛地被熄灭。

这是不是坠入爱河。她被马克的拥抱唤醒时想。

“有的时候。”黄仁俊低声说，“有的时候，很短的瞬间。”  
钟辰乐凑前来，小动物那样碰了碰她的嘴唇。

黄仁俊有一点想哭。也轻碰了钟辰乐的嘴唇。“要是我也爱马克就好了。”她带着哭腔说。

“嘘，嘘。”钟辰乐抱住她，两人柔软的胸脯贴到一起。“你当然爱他。他不是救了你吗？”

黄仁俊在黑暗中闭上眼又睁开。

“对。”她靠在钟辰乐颈侧，嗅她身上温软香气。“我是他的女孩。从那个时候起就是。”

“直到...”

她双眼沉沉阖上，跌入梦境。像坠入海中。

4

部屋的女孩一旦怀孕，就要被逐出部屋。

唯一可以怀孕的是仁俊。马克那天来部屋，钟辰乐高兴得跳起来，小猴一样缠住他不放。李楷灿跟在马克后面，朝钟辰乐张开手，“不抱抱你哥哥我吗”，钟辰乐只朝李楷灿做鬼脸。马克很无奈地拍钟辰乐屁股，让她帮忙叫仁俊过来。

你和他怎么样？马克问仁俊，语气温和。钟辰乐在一旁撑着脸看他。

有时钟辰乐想，马克是世界上最好的哥哥。比楷灿哥都要好。马克想的话，她可以一直一直做马克部屋的女孩。直到有一天，他对她说辰乐你做得很好了，以后都不用做了。而那时候她该去哪里呢？

“我一周见他三次。”黄仁俊眼神晃荡，回想着，“周六，周日，在旅馆，周五下课后，在、”她眼神瞥到李楷灿，她抿唇，看了马克一眼。后者看着她，眼神竟像神父。她知道自己不得不说：“周五，在他车上做。”

“玩这么大啊。真看不出来。还以为那个李帝努是老实人呢。”李楷灿嘲笑道。

“谁跟你比起来都该像老实人。”黄仁俊轻声说。

“这么看不起我？你...你叫什么来着？”

“仁...”钟辰乐刚开口，黄仁俊立即打断她。

她同李楷灿的眼睛对上，丝毫不怯。“我的名字只有马克能叫，不是吗？”

“对。”李楷灿舔舔唇，“那我可以随便怎么叫你。小红小黑小猫小狗...你喜欢哪个？”

“喜欢你叫我妈。”黄仁俊说完忍不住大笑，李楷灿的脸色陡变。“是不是很想揍我，”她站在原地，身体像喝过酒那样摇摇晃晃，“马克，你会让他揍我吗？”

李马克轻轻拍了黄仁俊脸蛋两下，当作惩罚。“当然不行，我等会儿帮你揍他。你要好好跟李帝努在一起，直到让他离不开你...知道吗？”

“他现在已经离不开我。”

“不要急。”马克语气柔缓，“时间还多得是，仁俊，做得真好。但不要急。”

做得真好。钟辰乐听到这句，喃喃重复。她将头蹭到马克手掌下，希望马克也能对她说声做得真好。

李马克摸摸她的头，拎她到一边，和李楷灿低声说着什么离开。

钟辰乐蹲在原地，摸摸自己的头。“做得真好。”

“做得真好。辰乐。”

黄仁俊在咖啡店找到李帝努。他戴眼镜，手指在笔电上敲敲打打。黄仁俊无声无息地坐到他面前，用指甲轻轻叩他的咖啡杯。

“偶巴，要不要去卡拉ok？”她甜甜地冲李帝努笑。

李帝努只瞥她一眼，再没反应。见黄仁俊迟迟不走，仰头喝完咖啡，合上笔电，一句话不说便起身离开。

钟辰乐之前说李帝努很不好搞定，工作认真又顾家，所有同事邻居都知道他超爱他老婆。

“我反正是搞不定他。”钟辰乐躺黄仁俊床上吸巧克力冰，被黄仁俊追着打，“哎呀你听我说，如果他真有那么专一，你使点手段，骗骗他跟你上次床好啦。但记得录视频。”

可马克要他爱上我。黄仁俊觉得自己能做到。爱难道不是一瞬间的事？

黄仁俊跟在他后面，掐好时间，每过五分钟就在后面喊一声，“偶巴，要不要去卡拉ok啊。看清楚，我是jk诶？美少女诶？”

美少女jk好像没什么用。听说他有个超级美女老婆。黄仁俊不抱希望地一屁股坐到地上，裙子找钟辰乐借的，希望她体谅。她扯起嗓子大喊，“啊我摔倒拉，好痛好痛，走不了路了，我要怎么回家啊，呜，呜呜。”

她看看自己膝盖，竟然真的蹭出几滴血。我真是婴儿肌。黄仁俊正准备用袖子随便揩掉血，身体忽然被人拦腰抱起。

李帝努的气息将她包裹。往后很多个夜晚，在旅馆，在逼仄的车内，黄仁俊将一遍遍地被同样的气息包裹。

你以为你是谁啊。圣父吗。黄仁俊揽着李帝努脖子想。美少女叫你去唱卡拉ok你理都不理，美少女假装受伤跌倒，你居然真的被骗。

“偶巴，好痛好痛。怎么办呀。”黄仁俊凑到李帝努耳边说。看到他耳朵飞速充血，觉得神奇又好笑。

“我车里有急救箱。”李帝努避开黄仁俊好奇的视线，低下眼，眼中又是黄仁俊被蹭红的膝盖。他眼神到处飘，相当无措。

在走向李帝努车的那段距离里，黄仁俊靠在他身上，想，我是一只受伤的小狐狸，脑子很蠢但很善良的猎人救了我，他要帮我包扎伤口，而我要假装很痛。我不知道他会不会爱我，但他肯定很可怜我。我要一直装作很痛很痛，团在他怀中，如果离开他就会死。我要让他相信这一点。

等到那个时候，黄仁俊盯着李帝努的侧脸看，猎人居然还蛮帅...好想摸摸他的鼻子。她伸出手。

“那个时候，他会真正地爱上我。”

5

钟辰乐横躺在电车座椅上，她揉揉眼睛，坐起身。撇头一看，窗外太阳已经落山，山被一层虚虚的蓝光包围。

“怎么又睡过！”她惊得跳起，电车缓缓停靠，钟辰乐焦急地往外望，站台竟不是空无一人。

马克哥？她下车，跟着那人的身影走，背影毫无疑问是马克没错，可他为什么不理自己？

是没有搞定李帝努的缘故吗？钟辰乐不太高兴地撅嘴，“对不起啦，可我也没办法嘛，那个人又不吃我这种类型...况且他还有个超级美女老婆，泡到他的难度是地狱级别诶。马克哥你不信，就自己去试试看啦...或者让楷灿哥男扮女装试试，保不准能行。”

男人止住脚步。钟辰乐靠过去，从背后抱住他。嘴里嘟嘟囔囔，“马克哥你不要不理我呀...”

那人转过身，钟辰乐认得他的脸。他们在学校的楼梯拐角见过，也在酒店房间门口见过。

钟辰乐松开他，往后退，“志晟，你在这里干嘛？刚刚的话最好当作没听到哦...”

朴志晟眼神痛苦。他艰难地张嘴发声，钟辰乐盯着他的嘴唇看，终于意识到现在发生的一切不是现实。

“为什么非得是他？”他表情扭曲。

“为什么非得是你？”

钟辰乐睁开眼。她不在任何地方，天花板是可爱的粉色。她在马克的部屋。

为什么非得是我。志晟，我也想知道。

钟辰乐跟约好的男人在酒店见面。男人吻她的嘴唇时，她尝到四处袭来的烟草味。她闭上眼睛想，这是不是首尔在吻自己？楷灿哥说首尔不会吃掉像她这种可爱女孩，只会温柔地亲吻。钟辰乐不知道那个吻算不算得上温柔，她不太喜欢那股味道，让她想到那天人员嘈杂的列车站。

她在那股无处不在的气味中不安又失落，觉得人多的地方也没那么好。

楷灿哥说他的一个朋友会来接她。他叫马克，如果你看到他，肯定一眼就能认出他。

她在焦灼的空气中辨认出那道温和的目光。目光像风筝线，收拢她，使她飞到马克怀里。

再往后退一步，就会被车流卷走。钟辰乐趴在马克的胸膛，想马克在最后一秒叫住她，在那之前，他一直注视着自己往后退，离危险愈来愈近，他却那样平和。拉着自己撞上他的胸膛时，心跳也像打盹的鸽子。

“首尔只会温柔地吻你。”

钟辰乐仰起头，想从马克那里得到一个轻柔的，属于首尔的吻。  
马克用手指顶开她的额头。笑说你在想什么啊辰乐，你是东赫的妹妹诶。虽然只是认的。

钟辰乐被剥得精光。她缩在床的一角，床单和皮肤交映，一样洁白。男人的身体相对她大出许多，腰间溢出丑陋的脂肪，和着阴影压到她身上。钟辰乐移开视线。

她听到男人在耳边的喘息，他叫她的名字，那个名字自然是假的。她哀哀喊了几声，觉得自己很像演员。

原来这也是首尔。钟辰乐后来不再出声，她缩在男人身下，盯着窗外照进来的一小束白光看。里面有灰尘轻盈舞动。身体被一点点撞开，变得乱七八糟。她仿佛从身体脱离，也变成灰尘。

这也是首尔。

第一天搬进马克部屋，钟辰乐脸埋入松软的枕头间，觉得幸福得不得了。

楷灿哥之前问她，辰乐也要试着做做看吗？

做什么？她很天真地问。

“当马克哥的女孩啊。”

她想都没想就说了好。她还不知道成为马克的女孩，也是成为首尔的女孩。

首尔不会吞掉她。首尔这座钢铁怪兽一样的巨大都市，只会捧她在手心，拿嘴唇温柔地触碰她。

男人吻去她的眼泪。钟辰乐阖上双眼，试图想象马克的吻。

钟辰乐绕着教学楼的楼梯往下，走着走着开始奔跑，还剩最后一层，她喘口气，放慢速度，一步一步走。

朴志晟站在楼口等人，低头看下表，再抬头时，钟辰乐闭着眼睛，一步步朝他走来。

会不会摔倒？他想伸手去拉她。

钟辰乐下楼下到一半，突然瑟缩了一下。她睁开眼，距离朴志晟已经很近很近。

朴志晟的手还横在她眼前。他脸红得极快，嗫嚅道，“你刚刚闭着眼，担心你会不会摔倒...”

钟辰乐很感激地握握他的手，大声说谢谢。奔跑的裙角蹭过他的手臂。朴志晟摸摸被蹭到的那块皮肤，鼻子凑过去嗅了嗅。

他觉得有几分熟悉。像一个他很亲近的人。可那孩子看着根本不像是首尔本地的。

他希望能再见到她。如果可以，和她交上朋友就更好了。

几个月后他载着钟辰乐在公路上飞驰。中途他停下好几次，不安地到钟辰乐身上嗅。钟辰乐手掌虚软地摸他的头发，轻抚了两下。

他再也闻不到那股熟悉的味道。辰乐浑身都被血的腥味盖满。

是不是没有了？钟辰乐知道他在闻些什么。

朴志晟点点头。

我不喜欢之前的味道，也不喜欢现在的。钟辰乐偏头看他，志晟，我闻起来是不是很恐怖？

朴志晟捏她的手，轻轻摇头。

我知道楷灿哥骗我。说首尔是个好地方...但我好像也不怎么恨他。钟辰乐目光有些呆滞。

“首尔会温柔地吻我...”她轻声念。像唱起歌。

朴志晟握着她的手到自己心口。他闭上眼，吻钟辰乐正在失去温度的嘴唇。

“首尔怎么样？”朴志晟问。发觉自己声音在颤抖。

“还不错啦。”钟辰乐笑笑。

朴志晟又紧紧抱住她。他抱住她，觉得自己难以呼吸。她身体里流出的血像是足以汇成河。那道小小的河网住人，使人淹溺在里面。

钟辰乐在他耳边蹭。她说真好啊，我喜欢志晟身上的味道。真好。

朴志晟还是忍不住抽泣。他看到自己的眼泪落入钟辰乐胸口的那个血洞中，很快消失不见。他崩溃大喊，说辰乐为什么你要丢下我一个人？你为什么不要我原谅你？我不要你死…他像小孩耍赖，希望那些血又能够流回钟辰乐身体里。

后来他一遍遍念自己的名字，钟辰乐说什么他都再也听不见。

直到他听见她也呼喊他的名字。她叫他志晟，一遍又一遍。

他终于看向她，眼神像新生儿。

她说了那句话。像一句真言咒语。

“你也要永远记住我。志晟。”

朴志晟回想起他决心纠正一切的那日。他偷拿了爸爸的手机，仰躺在酒店大床。最终等来敲门声。

他打开门。钟辰乐看到是他，震了一瞬，转身就要走。

朴志晟扯她的手腕进房间。他低声恐吓她。他不太记得自己说了些什么，可能是他这辈子能说最脏的话。他像被恶魔附体，只想把那具小小的，洁白的身体摧毁。像她同样用那具小小的、洁白的身体毁掉他从未怀疑过的幸福。

“为什么非得是我爸爸？”朴志晟止不住哭，眼神凶恶。

“为什么非得是他？外面有那么多恶心的男人你不去找，为什么非得找我爸爸？”

钟辰乐被他压着动弹不得。她神情淡漠，朴志晟的眼泪落在她脸上时，才像感到刺痛般眨动眼睛。

“我不知道，志晟。”她喃喃，“因为你爸爸愿意给我钱。或者说，你爸爸愿意爱我。志晟，你爸爸爱我，像他爱你一样。懂不懂？”

“你闭嘴！你闭嘴！你闭嘴！”

朴志晟神情狂乱，手死死卡住钟辰乐的脖子。她的脖颈太细，在朴志晟手掌间脆弱地呛咳。

短短几秒，他还是被恐惧击败。朴志晟撤开双手，钟辰乐长长地呼吸，后蜷缩成一团猛烈咳嗽。在朴志晟双臂间，她显得像孩童那样小。

“为什么非得是你。辰乐，为什么非得是你...？”朴志晟退到角落，也缩成一团大哭。有一秒他很想抱住辰乐和她一起哭。可是他现在不知道该不该相信她。他害怕触碰她。

如果不是辰乐，爸爸永远都是顾家爱家的好爸爸。

爸爸永远只爱妈妈。爸爸永远只爱他。

现在全都摔碎了。

“我好恨你。”朴志晟哽咽说。

钟辰乐仰躺在床上。只是在轻轻呼吸。

他后来做了更周全的准备，借到了车，约钟辰乐出来，借口去野餐。

周日她也还是穿了校服。白衬衫和百褶裙。她从地铁口出来，四处张望，朴志晟斜倚着车，等她找到自己。

视线碰上时，朴志晟第一反应是逃走。钟辰乐看到他的一瞬双眼发亮。很兴奋地朝朴志晟招手。

她好像真的以为他们要去野餐。

酒店那日后，朴志晟回到家，他爸爸焦急地问他说有没有看到他的手机，他找了一整天也没找到。

朴志晟身心俱疲。他缓缓开口，说爸爸，手机是我拿走的。我全都知道了。但我不会告诉妈妈。他爸爸惊恐地看着他。

我有条件的。爸爸。朴志晟疲惫不堪地坐到地上。他爸爸也跌坐下来。

“我要你发誓再也不去见她。再也不去见像她那样的人。再也不做让妈妈伤心的事，不让妈妈掉一滴眼泪...”他说着开始哽咽，“你要是敢再让妈妈伤心，我就要把这些恶心人的聊天记录和视频发到网络，让全世界都朝你吐口水...”

爸爸抱住他大声嚎哭。他说他对不起他们，他答应他，绝对不再让妈妈伤心。

朴志晟缩在爸爸怀里，他浑身发抖，因为恶心和恐惧。他问，“爸爸，你是真的爱她吗？辰乐说，你爱她。像爱我一样。”

爸爸这次没有回答。他捏朴志晟瘦骨嶙峋的背部，像要把他的苦痛传到他身体里。

朴志晟无法抑制地颤抖。他已经下定决心。他想爸爸永远也得不到他的原谅。可他还是想要幸福。想看到妈妈的笑脸。想平静地，假装什么都没发生那样生活下去。

他渴望未来的日子。跟今天，昨天，已经消失的很多个今天昨天没什么区别，不值得期待也不值得恐惧的日子。

哪怕一切都是假的。他也还是要幸福。

哪怕一切都是谎言。他也要谎言铸成的幸福。

6

为什么是李帝努？

因为马克想这样。

马克究竟和他发生过什么？

不知道...仁俊。你只要爱他就好了。

“我怀孕了。”验孕棒递到李帝努眼前，他看上去好惊讶。然后抱住我，说他很高兴。

我想他高兴什么呢，我可能因此敲诈他哦。

“我讨厌这个孩子。我要把它打掉。”我说。

李帝努松开我，难过的情绪从他眼睛里溢出。那分明是故意的。

“仁俊不想要那就不要。”他柔声说。

我才十九岁呢。

我不知道他为什么那么想要一个孩子。

脑中跳出这个问题后，李帝努突然消失。眼前出现另一个场景。

很美的女人。小腹明显凸起。拿着雨伞。平底鞋。小心谨慎地走在路上。

我知道她是谁。是李帝努的美女老婆。他从未跟我说起过她，但我在他去洗澡时偷过翻他钱包，钱包放了他和女人的合影。她好漂亮。任谁看了都会觉得漂亮。那层定格住的美同我对视，我心中不知为何激起一阵哀痛。

她走到公交站台。脸从雨伞下泄露三分之一。我不知道我站在哪，害怕被她发现，往后退到了阴影处。或者我自以为的阴影处。

一个穿制服的短发女生站到她身后。仰头跟女人说了什么，女人稍微弯腰下来听她说话。

女生笑了笑。手伸出去，轻轻推了女人的后腰。

雨中响起凄厉的鸣笛声。我心跳得仿佛要爆炸。女人栽倒在公交站台前，伞被风吹走，挡住我的视线。再次看清时，女人瘫在地上，身下有血缓缓溢出。

原来是这样。我恍然大悟。原来是这样。

“你的妻子流产了。”  
“你的妻子流产了。”  
“她子宫也受了伤。”  
“可能会影响到以后的怀孕。”

我看到李帝努坐在病床旁和女人紧紧拥抱。他们都在发抖。看到这一幕我胃中像是被填入什么，我站在一边，强忍呕吐的欲望。

“对不起帝努。为什么我总是保护不好自己...”女人哽咽道。

“没关系。没关系。”李帝努呢喃，手温柔地抚摸女人瘦弱的背脊。我想起，他也曾一遍遍地那样抚摸过我。

“只要你没事就好。只要你活着就好。”

镜头又转回公交站台。刚刚跟女人对过话的那个女孩，仍站在那里。

她站在那里，也没打伞。许久后她踏出第一步，血和雨交杂，沾湿她的裙角。她捡起那把被丢弃的伞。

女孩回过头。

“辰乐。怎么是你。”我有些惊讶。

她露出浅淡的笑容。撑着伞，一步一跳，同我擦肩而过。

那时我听见她说，“仁俊，你有没有杀过人？”

啊。回过神时，我正坐在一辆车的后座。副驾驶是辰乐，开车的是李楷灿。

“仁俊，你有没有杀过人。”李楷灿的声音。

我瞥到他握住方向盘的手，小指上有一戒指。或许本该是银，但或许是因为戴太久，也不怎么取下，已经染上一层黑。

“为什么问这个。”

“我担心你等下害怕啊。”

“等下要做什么。”

钟辰乐回过头，露出了之前，我在不知何处中见过的浅淡笑容。

“仁俊，放心好了，一切都会很快结束。”

我没懂她的意思。正想问，李楷灿突然紧急刹车。我一头撞到前座，后备箱传来敦实的一声闷响。

啊。是这样。我想起一切。原来是这样。

“楷灿哥你干嘛？！”钟辰乐惊魂未定，“干嘛突然停车？”

“刚刚好像撞到什么东西…”

“先绕过去吧，”钟辰乐伸出窗外看了一眼，“好像是什么动物…暂时别管。”

后备箱装的是李帝努。

现在，我们三个，李楷灿，钟辰乐，黄仁俊，要在他醒过来之前杀了他。再把他的尸体扔到没人找得到的地方。

如果不是晚上而是白天，如果天气很好，如果包裹住车子的不是黑暗而是阳光，这场旅途看上去通往的只是一个野营地，或者湖边小屋，我们在那里分享三明治，踏过柔软的草地，驾船到湖中心，钓一下午的鱼。或许还会看看星星，那种地方总有许多星星。

“计划是在他醒过来之前，先在脖子开一刀放血，之后处理起来就更方便。”

李楷灿重新启动车，车窗微微开着，风透进来，窗外漆黑一片，不知我们最终要通往何处。

“李楷灿。”我叫他。

“嗯？”

“你有没有杀过人？”

7

李东赫卧躺在雪地中。刚刚往胃里灌了酒精，现在浑身烧得如同火球。他闭上眼，想就这么睡过去，等不到天亮他就会死。

他的母亲也是这么死的。

“妈妈，今天可不可以不去喝酒？”李东赫在门口扯他母亲的衣角，央求道，“今天不是说好了在家里陪我吗...”

“放开，东赫，好孩子，乖孩子，快松开。”女人驻在门口，李东赫眼眶含泪，只是拽着她不放。

她叹口气，蹲下来拍拍李东赫的脸，他的脸冷得像冰。

“东赫，妈妈不喝酒不行。”她眼中映出李东赫。那双眼和李东赫生得一模一样。

“妈妈不喝酒就会死。你要妈妈去死吗。”

李东赫往后回想起，仍觉得那是他听过最恐怖的话。

“可是妈妈，今天下了好大的雪，外面好冷好冷。”李东赫抽噎道。

“每年都这样。”妈妈说。

后来小镇的警官在雪地里找到他妈妈的尸体。因为酒醉栽进雪中，就那么睡了过去，再没醒来。

“可怜东赫，这下真成孤儿了。”

“可怜的孩子。”

“他妈妈真是有够不负责任的。”

“既然做不到好好养，当初为什么要生下来？”

“他爸爸怎么一次也没回来过。”

”可怜的孩子...”

...

好想割掉耳朵。李东赫蜷缩在门口，天没那么冷的时候，妈妈喝完酒回家，身体烫得像火球。她会抱着李东赫到床上，唱歌哄他入睡。

酒精透过她的身体，灼到李东赫的皮肤。好暖和好暖和。他缩在妈妈怀中，幸福地阖上眼，进入梦境。

好暖和好暖和。李东赫侧身抱住稀松的雪，身体滚烫，雪像妈妈的怀抱。

“东赫。”

有人拍打他的脸。

“东赫，东赫，别睡了。”

是妈妈吗？

“东赫...不要在雪里睡。不然就再也醒不来了。”

是谁呢？

“东赫，你怎么那么烫？你感冒了吗？”

好困。

那个人将他背到背上。李东赫靠在那人不算宽阔的背后，嘴里吐出带着酒气的呼吸。

“...你竟然还喝酒了。”那人叹口气，“东赫，你才多大？酒精会灼伤你的胃...”

“妈妈...”李东赫把自己缩成一小团，用自己滚烫的脸去贴那人冰凉的脖颈。他听到那人低低笑了笑。

“东赫想妈妈了啊。”

雪下得好大。妈妈却说每年都会下那样的雪。有人死在雪中，雪盖过一切，什么都没发生。李东赫半睁开眼，男孩背着他，深一脚浅一脚在雪地中走。雪从四方袭来，蔓延到他们找不到，也去不到的地方。一切都像被消去，他能够感受到的，只有男孩瘦削的背，他体内炙热的酒精，还有无数无数的雪。

“马克哥。”李东赫轻声说。

“嗯？”

“冷不冷？”李东赫用自己的手去捂马克被冻得冰冷的耳朵，“是不是好冷？我现在感觉不到。我喝了酒，什么都感觉不到...”

“不冷啊。东赫，你热得像火球...”

“马克哥。怎么找到我的？”

“不管你藏到哪，我都能找到你哦。”

这样。李东赫点点头。

“东赫。”

“嗯？”

“你怎么会觉得自己是一个人呢？”

“…”

“躺在雪地里的时候，没有想起我吗？”

“不是的...”

“等到雪停，我们就离开这里，去首尔。首尔是个好地方。知不知道？我们在那里，开始新生活，我会找到自己想要的东西，东赫也会。”

“可是哥，首尔离这里好远。”

“是啊。”马克停在原地，深吸一口气，将雪吸进肺中。

“但会到的。就这么一直走下去，总有一天会到的。”

马克哥后来给了他一枚戒指。他说东赫要戴着这枚戒指，发生什么都不要摘下。每当看到这枚戒指，不论他们是连体婴一样一直待在一起，还是一个在西半球一个在东半球，这个世界上，他永远都不是独自一人。

“我在你身边。”马克抵着他的额头说，“任何时候，任何地方。”

到了首尔，他们一同建造了马克部屋。

他们诱惑了很多女孩来贩卖爱，爱变成钱，进到他们口袋里。

要是能一直这样下去…

女孩们赤裸的身体堆成山。他和马克站在最上方，拥抱彼此取暖。

要是能一直这样下去就好了。

“东赫，我想让你帮我一个忙。”

马克说，那是个十足的坏人。其实李东赫不太在意是不是坏人，马克想要她去死，肯定有他的理由。

坏人A在短道速滑比赛上犯规。她的一位对手因此被撞出赛道，冰刀鞋在喉咙上狠狠割了一道，血像井喷。

队医赶过去时甚至摔倒在她的血中，滑行了好几下。幸运的是，处理还算即时恰当，她最终活了下来。

坏人A在法庭上得到辩护，最终只是以“意外事故”为由，以永久剥夺她的比赛资格作罢。

姑且，还算平静幸福地活着。马克说。可是她凭什么呢？东赫，难道她不该付出更大的代价？

马克牵过他的手，在李东赫手心画了一个名字。

李东赫像所有普通人一样等待着地铁。地铁没有围栏。唯一一处没有围栏的地方。李东赫内心坦然。人群中不需要做任何防备。他来到那个女人背后，悄无声息。

马克说，只要轻轻一推就好了。

一。二。

他假装拥挤，借助身体的重量将女人轻轻撞了出去。

三。

列车飞驰而过。

在尖叫声惨叫声传来前，是持续好几秒的寂静。

出了地铁口，雪像突袭，袭击曝露在外的每一个人。

李东赫仰头，阖上双眼。

他摸到尾戒。轻轻摩擦着。

每年都有这种大雪啊。妈妈。

8

“楷灿，你是不是第一次杀人？”

他刚刚在车上没回答我，我就又问了一遍。

李帝努身上能够证明他身份的东西都被我们剥下，交给辰乐去处理。

李楷灿蹲在一旁，挑选一会儿放李帝努血用的刀。真不知道有什么必要准备那么多把。

“你听见我说话了吗？”

“那重要吗？”

我对他笑了笑。“你好冷静啊，楷灿。那天我去游艇，如果我没那么听话，这是不是也成为我的结局？”

“怎么会。”李楷灿回过头看我，“我们会放你回去，让你重新过上你那平静又无趣的大学生活啊。”

我顿了顿。“可我喜欢那样的生活，我...”

即使那天没有去游艇，或许我仍会在大街上遇到李帝努。不曾见过他，往后也不会再见他，但他长得引人注目。从他身边走过去时，小声说一声“好帅”。

也仅此而已。

“我喜欢那样的生活啊楷灿。”我又说。

“你在后悔啊？”他挑出一把刀，在我眼前晃了晃，月光下刀刃是蓝色。

“小红。”李楷灿盯着我，嗤笑出声。

我真讨厌他那样笑。

“你不会真的喜欢上李帝努了吧？”

我和李帝努说起过那天，我假装摔倒，膝盖受伤，他抱我到他车上去那件事。我说，你难道看不出来我是假装的？我在骗你哦。

李帝努说你以为你是影后吗？有脑子的人都看得出来你在表演啊。

我说真的假的。那你不上来踢我一脚，还抱我去你车里...我很漂亮是吗？

他过来抱我，“回过头看到你坐在地上，膝盖上都是血，觉得好可怜。让女孩子一个人坐在那里，多难堪啊。

“也是哦。”我想他今晚肯定不会回家了。我还挺有魅力。

我突然很不理解。

“马克为什么非要他死不可？”我说，“李帝努对他做过什么？他要那么恨他。”

“你今天怎么这么多无聊的问题。”李楷灿拖着李帝努的身体过来，他的头靠到我脚上。

我低头看他，他睡得真熟。睡脸好像小狗。

“你不会以为就这么简单地让他死吧？”李楷灿看我笑。

“录像机没电了。”我说。

“所以呢？”

“所以没办法录像。马克又很相信你。”我语速飞快，“你和我一起撒谎吧楷灿。就说我们按照计划做的...李帝努死得很惨。我们在他还活着的时候告诉他一切。然后往他脖子上划一刀，让他看着自己一点点死。却什么也做不了。我们还把他身体切成一小块一小块，辰乐没忍住都去一边吐了，所有一切都是按照计划进行...”

“凭什么？”李楷灿打断我，“凭什么？我凭什么要和你一起撒谎？”

我张了张嘴，找不出理由。

他的确不应该站在我这一边。我看到他一遍遍摩擦小指上的尾戒。我想马克原来也在这里啊。马克正看着一切呢。

“那天，”我朝他走近几步。他不愿意拉近和我的距离，一步步后退，退到窗外照进来的月光里。身上罩着蓝光。我开始说话，却好像在说台词。如果我是朱丽叶...如果我是罗密欧。我们好像站在舞台上。

“那天，我以为跳下来救我的是你。”我说。

“为什么？”

“为什么呢？”我梦呓般，眼神在他身上虚晃。

“因为觉得很温暖...抱住我的人。身体很热。我想了下，好像只有你会真的下来救我。”

“让你失望了。”

“...我掉下去后，一直有人在叫我的名字，我听到的不是仁俊，不知道是什么，但我知道那一定是在叫我。在水里，我没法回应...只是知道有人在叫我。”

李楷灿无言地望着我。他的眼睛一定是他的母亲给的。他的眼睛，一定和他母亲的一模一样。

“那个人是你吗？”我轻声问。

背后传来咳嗽声。

啊。他醒来了。

“咳...咳咳、”

我们要告诉他全部。

在那之前，我还是想知道。

“楷灿。那个人是你吗？”我又问了一遍。

他盯着我几秒。

“…东赫，每年都会下这种雪。”楷灿说话的时候，像身处在另一出舞台剧。与我的空间交错。

“东赫，每年都有。”

他眼中有令人心脏作痛的东西。

“所以，让妈妈走吧。”

9

马克刚到首尔不久，在一家冰场打过一段时间的工。

“比赛和训练前把冰场打扫干净，选手出了问题，小心你也要负责。”冰场管理人用手指点他的肩膀，马克赔着笑。手指隔着一层皮肤触动骨头，让他想到以前冬天，他和东赫用冰橇破开湖面上厚厚一层冰。搓手跺脚，守在那里一下午，总能钓上来几条鱼。

后来辰乐听到这个故事，很兴奋地吵着要马克带她去他的故乡钓鱼，她最喜欢吃鱼。

马克只能笑着说好，等到哪天，我们大家都有空，就一起去。

在他负责打扫冰场的那段时间，一直是本市的女子短道速滑队占用冰场。

他默默关注其中一位栗色头发女孩。她摘掉护目镜和帽子时，像电影慢镜头，马克总是在要同她快要对视前移开视线。他只是个打扫冰场的愣头青，如果对上她的眼睛，他不知要怎样反应。只是难堪。

后来他想要不要写信给她。或许还可以要到她的电子邮箱地址。

他惴惴捏着一张纸条去冰场那日，短道速滑比赛时间被告知提前。他匆忙打扫了冰场，此后便一直在观众席静静等待，等到比赛结束，他就要将纸条送出。

事件发生时，马克甚至都没有听到女孩的喉咙发出一声惨叫，他意识到时自己已经冲着她跑去，没有人比他更快反应。在他奔跑的那十几秒内，他看到女孩喉间喷血，她往后仰躺在地上，面色甚至和缓，只有几分惊讶，恐惧还没来得及浮现，一切都还隐藏在冰面之下。

他奔过去跪在女孩身边，手里还捏着那张纸条，他想用手去拢她喷溅出来的血。

手悬到半空，血把纸条浸成血色。

他意识到，女孩会死在他面前。

他终于同她对视。女孩的眼神已涣散，她张开嘴呼吸，喉咙像藏了风箱。

她看着马克，直到最后也将看着马克。

那一刻马克感到纯粹的高兴。纯粹的爱情。他很想热切地捉住女孩的手，告诉她他一直等待着某一刻...像是置身荒原，只有女孩和他，在一切的最初位置，也是一切的终点。

后来他回忆起这短短十几秒的共处，他和女孩注视着彼此…往后再也找不到比这更像恋爱的时刻。

队医赶到后将马克猛地扫到一边。马克跌倒在地。队医在他面前，紧急处理女孩喉咙上的口子，他一直叫她渽民，渽民，看着我，看着我，我是帝努，你会没事的，不要睡过去知道吗。渽民。渽民。

原来她叫渽民。马克捏到手里那张被血浸得湿润的纸条。他看向队医的背影。

他竟然要救她。

他救了她。以后她就再也离不开他生活。冰场是她永远的阴影。她唯一愿意回想起来的时刻，是李帝努冲向她，将她从另一个地方扯回来的时刻。

我会被忘记。马克在邮件里写。

你活了下来，但我会被忘记。

他点了发送。匿名寄出的邮件堆在电脑中，已积攒了几百封。

“我只希望，你能够记起一切。”

10

李帝努醒来了。嘴巴仍被胶带贴住。他呜呜地说不出话，眼神像讨饶的小狗。

我说，帝努，你要乖乖的。我们会告诉你全部，为什么你在这里，为什么我们在这里。其实你一会儿就要死翘翘了，不过放心，我们会一一告诉你原因。

我说，有一个人一直好恨你好恨你，恨到即使杀了你也不解气。他要我来骗你，骗你爱上我，让我怀上你的孩子，然后再把一切拿走。

你不是一直想要一个孩子吗。你的老婆流产过一次后就再也没有怀孕。

帝努，我真的怀孕了。但这个孩子你见不到也摸不到。你有两种选择，现在我来问你。

一是生下来。把他扔到随便哪家福利院，最好是管理不太好的那种地方，让他一个人孤孤单单地长大，我们要一直观察着他，保证让他交不到什么朋友。等到他成年那天，我再去告诉他，我是他的妈妈，是骗子，他爸爸和我出轨生下了他，因不堪耻辱，在很多年以前自杀了。

二是把它打掉。在你的孩子还没成形前。再对着那一堆血糊糊的东西拍照。

我看着他，讲到这里时，他的眼睛开始止不住地颤抖。

你猜到了啊帝努。我笑笑，对。照片要发给你老婆。告诉他这是你的孩子。...你和另一个女孩的，孩子。

帝努你想得出来吗。我说，你究竟做过什么马克会那么恨你，你做过什么，你夺走过什么，你好好想想，想得起来吗？因为帝努，我也不理解。

只是走到这一步了。回过神来就已经走到这一步了。好像被卷进漩涡。我摸摸他的脸，他的鼻梁上全是汗。走到这一步了，往回看，竟然无路可退。哪里都是深渊。

他眨动眼睛。我想他是不是要落泪。是我的话，其实更想呕吐。

帝努，你选哪一个？第一个？第二个？有答案了就用手指比一个数字出来。我帮他擦去脸上的汗，快一点啊帝努，我们时间不多了。

李帝努冲我很轻地摇摇头。

...你为什么要被我骗呢。我轻声说，说真的这一切都不关我的事，你被其他人骗关我屁事。可为什么你要被我骗啊。

我回头看李楷灿。他站在月光下，背后是窗外泛着蓝光的森林。手指摩擦着那枚尾戒。游艇那天，他像置身事外，又看着一切，我知道他不会帮我。这次也是。

即使知道，我也还是要问。

我忽然想起那天掉下海，一直听见的那个名字是什么。

“楷灿。可不可以帮我一个忙？”

天快亮时，辰乐返回别墅。处理衣物不需要那么久，我知道她只是不想看见。

“都结束了吗？”她从森林回来，身上沾了一层露珠，因此瑟瑟发抖。

我朝她笑，“都结束了。”

“本来想把衣服埋到森林深处，结果我差点迷路回不来了...”辰乐朝我吐舌头，“想想还是烧了比较好。我刚刚在那边看到一汽油桶，好冷啊，我们一起去烧吧？”

“好。”

天边一层薄光。我们三个人围着那只汽油桶，把李帝努的衣物扔进去，一把火点燃。

他确实已经死了。可天也的确很冷。

我们手伸到汽油桶边，三人紧贴在一起取暖。

“好暖和啊。”辰乐小声说。

我和李楷灿对视一眼。

“是啊。”

11

李帝努在别墅阁楼醒来。他往窗外看，雾气朦胧的森林。天空阴沉。

他身上除了一件单薄的T恤，一条外裤外，什么都被拿走了。

他起身在阁楼走了一圈，拧开门把手，门没被锁。

门把上贴了一张纸条，上面写，“去一个永远不被找到的地方。”

他将那张纸条揉成一团，放进口袋里。手臂用力时，皮肤感到刺痛。

他走到光线更好的地方。迎着光，在手臂上看到许多鳞片一样，似乎在浅浅呼吸的微小伤口。

像是用细小的刀片一点点割出来的。

他想到，有次他和黄仁俊在旅馆，后者用刀片帮他刮胡子。她笑嘻嘻地捏着刀片，李帝努全程冒冷汗，担心她一个不小心刀片就拐到他嘴里去。

她根本没给人刮过胡子。事后李帝努对着镜子呲牙咧嘴。稍微牵动下巴，那附近的皮肤就像小虫在啃咬那般疼痛。

抱歉啦。黄仁俊走过来，捧起他的下巴，用牙齿，用嘴唇轻轻安慰了他。

李帝努抚摸手臂上的伤口。鳞片每呼吸一下，就有非常少量的血渗出。

阁楼没人来过。也不该有人来。那些细细的疼痛像是警示。

没人在这里。他想。从始至终。

回程仍是李楷灿开的车。

“好想去马克哥的家乡啊。”辰乐坐在副驾驶，四面窗都摇到最低处，每个人的头发都被吹乱。

“好想去钓鱼。我从来没钓过鱼...等等、”她将下巴搁在窗沿上，忽然像发现什么似的，身体伸出窗外，一只手示意李楷灿停车。

“刚刚撞到的原来是只兔子啊。”

那只浑身血污的雪白兔子横在公路中央。看不出伤口在何处。

李楷灿的手有些不安地击打方向盘。咔哒咔哒。黄仁俊靠在后座，瞥到他的尾戒。

“东赫。绕过去吧。”她轻声说。

李楷灿回过头，眼中满是惊异。

她看进他的眼睛深处。

“绕过去就好了。”

几个月后。

朴志晟从电话亭走出。警车停在公路对面，警察从驾驶位出来，站在车旁。

他朝他们走去。脚踏在坚实的大地上，却好像要飘到不知何处去。头顶的日光晃得他无法睁开眼。

是这样啊。他突然明白。

原来她知道她面对的会是什么。

12

辰乐被杀害。不满十八岁的少年杀人犯朴志晟没有逃亡。李帝努失踪。黄仁俊从部屋离开，谁都没有告诉。

一年后李楷灿收到一封匿名邮件。里面只有一张照片。是刚刚出生不久，脸还丑得像小老头的小婴儿。

整挺好。李楷灿看后就删了。李帝努知道要高兴死吧。

他想着。摩擦小指那枚尾戒。而后将其摘下，收进抽屉深处。

离开首尔前，马克梦见他在冰场又见了一次罗渽民。那时冰场只有他们两人，没有观众，没有李帝努，罗渽民躺在地上。只是注视着他。

马克发觉自己手中握一把枪。

罗渽民毫发无损那样从冰面上爬起，她朝马克挪动身体，额头抵到枪口上。

“本该这样。是不是？”她轻声说。

马克醒来。在只剩他一人的别墅大哭。

隔日他买了车票，去往列车站。他买了两张，站在等候厅内等待许久。不过几年前，他也站在同一位置等人。那个孩子轻飘飘的，从很远的地方来，像一枚风筝，乖乖收进他怀中。

他走之前还去她的墓前看望。给她带了自己老家产的鱼罐头。说实话不怎么好吃。可是马克可以想象她高兴得跳起来的模样。

有天他会带着她去他的故乡的。总有一天。

马克拎着行李往检票口走，他低着头，和一过路人相撞。

人潮拥挤，他被推着往检票口走，吃力回头时，看到那是个栗色头发的女子。

女子回过头。马克想起那时，他孑身进入荒原。手中的纸条被血浸湿。

她微笑着。缓缓抬起手，食指触到眉心。

恍惚中，马克听到那声梦中没能响起的枪响。


End file.
